Trędowata/I/05
Kategoria:Trędowata V W niewielkim saloniku w stylu cesarstwa kilkanaście osób bawiło się wesoło. Lokaje roznosili herbatę i ciastka. Goście, każdy z filiżanką, siadali i pili, gdzie kto chciał. Główne siły towarzystwa zajmowały jeden większy stół, otaczając panią domu i pana Macieja. Pani Elzonowska w świetnym humorze, zachwycona gośćmi, bawiła głównie księżnę Podhorecką i swą szwagierkę hrabinę. Te zaś dwie damy różniły się znamiennie. Patrząc na nie można było myśleć, że pochodzą z innych planet. Księżna, wysoka i szczupła, o klasycznym profilu wielkiej damy, arystokratyczne piętno miała jak wszczepione. Uwydatniało się ono w każdym rysie, w ruchu, nawet w fałdach ciężkiej czarnej sukni. Wyidealizowana dystynkcja otaczała ją, nadając poważny a pociągający wdzięk. Białe włosy miała zaczesane gładko nad czołem, przykryte drogocenną czarną koronką. Żadnych klejnotów, oprócz obrączek i pierścienia z ogromnym szmaragdem z wyrytym herbem Podhoreckich. Zegarek ta wielka dama nosiła na czarnym sznureczku. Twarz miała drobną, bladawą, o delikatnej cerze, prawie bez zmarszczek, wyraziste rysy, duże czarne oczy. Piękność miniona widniała wyraźnie. Księżna mówiła niewiele, dźwięcznym głosem i potrafiła zjednywać sobie wszystkich. Hrabina Ćwilecka był to typ zupełnie inny. Wzrostu średniego, pokaźnie tęga i rubaszna, miała w sobie coś z burżuazji, niczym nie przypominając arystokratki. Ubrana bez gustu, obsadzona brylantami, cała w złotych łańcuchach, świeciła i brzęczała z daleka. Mówiąc do księżnej z potężną gestykulacją, prędko i nerwująco, głośna, wyglądała jak republikanka, plebejuszka, wygrażająca pięściami przedstawicielce arystokracji za czasów rewolucji. Nie lubiła księżnej, nazywając ją ironicznie Spartanką, i chciała zawsze wykazać swą wyższość, polegającą zapewne na ilości klejnotów. Pomimo wewnętrznej niechęci była jednak dla księżnej uprzedzająco grzeczną, prawie nadskakującą. Ale księżna wiedziała, co o tym sądzić. Ona miała wnuka, a hrabina dwie córki, z których starsza, panna Michala, przekroczyła już trzydziestkę. To tłumaczyło wygórowaną uprzejmość hrabiny względem księżnej. Teraz obie panie rozmawiały z panią Idalią i z panem Maciejem, w towarzystwie kilku osób. Młodzi, porozrzucani grupami, bawili się każde po swojemu. Panna Rita Szeliżanka w fularowej sukni czarnej w secesyjny niebieski deseń, z dużym kołnierzem z kremowej koronki, przodowała w rozmowach i dowcipach. Włosy ciemnoblond, wytwornie zaczesane, ozdobiła kokardą z niebieskiej wstążki, przypiętej wysoko. Wyglądało to cokolwiek dziwacznie, ale pannie Ricie było do twarzy. Ona zawsze ubierała się inaczej od wszystkich, jej uczesania mogły wielu razić. Miała ruchy śmiałe i pełne wdzięku. Każda rzecz, będąca dla innych nie- możliwością, z nią kojarzyła się jak najlepiej. Szczera, zabawna, dowcipna, była przy tym sympatyczna i zarażająca wszystkich wesołością. Księżna miała do niej słabość, choć często raziły ją dziwactwa wychowanki. Panna Rita z zamiłowaniem uprawiała sport. W Obronnem, majątku księżnej, miała własną stajnię, gdzie najczęściej lubiła przesiadywać. O koniach mogła mówić bez przerwy i teraz, siedząc na stylowym foteliku z filiżanką w ręku, rozmawiała z młodym paniczem, uzbrojonym w binokle. Dowodziła mu coś z zapałem, wreszcie stawiając energicznie filiżankę na stoliku, rzekła: – Ech, pan się nie zna na koniach, jeśli moim zarzuca pan brak czystości krwi. Moje konie importowane prosto z Anglii. To są folbluty. Niech pan zapyta ordynata: on koneser pierwszej wody. – Zawsze ordynat! Zawsze mię pani do niego odsyła. Czy to wyrocznia? – W kwestii końskiej na pewno. – Czy dlatego, że ma dziewięć muz z Appolinem? – Nie, ale jest prawdziwym i bezstronnym znawcą. – Więc mnie pani odmawia tych cnót? – Po części. Pan jest zaślepiony w swoich perszeronach i wszystko dobre widzi tylko w swej stajni. – Chyba pani raczy przyznać, że moja stajnia nie jest byle jaką. Panna Rita skrzywiła się. – Nie lubię perszeronów. – Nie lubi pani? Ha! to kwestia gustu. Tak samo ja nie cierpię anglików. Panna Rita zmierzyła go ironicznym spojrzeniem. – Więc niech pan tak mówi, ale po co wyliczać wady, które nie istnieją. – Dla mnie istnieją choćby w anglezowaniu, które pani doprowadza do granic najwyższych. – To nie wada. Jeśli tylko takie pan widzi, jestem spokojna. Zresztą ta rasa koni zawsze bywa anglezowaną. – Ale u pani bajecznie! – Ech! co pan mówi! Szkoda, że znikł ordynat, prosiłabym go o interwencję. – Pan Michorowski poszedł po Lucię i jej nauczycielkę – odezwała się powolnym głosem panna Michalina Ćwilecka. Przez czas rozmowy panny Rity z hrabią Trestką siedziała milcząca, popijając herbatę. Ubrana była dość gustownie, w jasną suknię, bo tak chciała matka, lecz nic jej nie bawiło, nawet zabawa innych nużyła ją. Miała wygląd apatyczny. Powiedziawszy krótko, gdzie jest Waldemar, spuściła oczy na filiżankę i zamilkła jak przedtem. Hrabia Trestka poprawił binokle i uśmiechnięty złośliwie, rzekł: – Jakieś fory ma ta nauczycielka, skoro ordynat tak się nią zajmuje. – Ale co znowu. Il l’abhorre!Il l’abhorre! (fr.) – Nie cierpi jej! – zaprzeczyła panna Rita. – Tak przynajmniej mówi Lucia. – Czyli że sytuacja ta sama jak przy pannie Klarze! – Zdaje się. – Czy i podobna do panny Klary? – Nie znam jej, ale Lucia nią zachwycona. Jeśli naprawdę ładna, strzeż się, panie hrabio. Trestka spojrzał na mówiącą obrażony. – Voilà une ideé!Voilà une ideé (fr.) – Co za pomysł! Pani ma czasami pomysły bajeczne. Ja na osoby tego rodzaju nigdy nie patrzę. – Chciałabym, żeby się pan zakochał w tej właśnie. – Mogę ją najwyżej osądzić po sportsmeńsku i wykazać wady. – O panie! o kobietach w ten sposób mówić nie można... – O nauczycielkach wolno. – Także nie. Wzbronione jest bez zastrzeżeń. Zresztą panna Rudecka jest z dobrej rodziny. – Chut! idą już – przerwał hrabia i poprawiając binokle spojrzał badawczo w stronę drzwi. Weszła Stefcia z Lucią i Waldemar. Stefci pociemniało w oczach. Tyle głów zwróciło się do niej, tyle badawczych oczu. Stała jak pod pręgierzem. Rozmowy umilkły. Wszyscy obrzucili młodą nauczycielkę krytycznym spojrzeniem. Pani Elzonowska popatrzyła na nią przez swe szpareczki i dość pobieżnie wskazała ją towarzystwu okrągłym ruchem ręki. – Panna Rudecka – rzekła krótko. Kilka głów skinęło nieznacznie. Stefcia, zmieszana, skłoniła się wszystkim, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą począć. Pierwszy raz odczuła boleśnie własne położenie. Darować sobie nie mogła przyjścia do salonu. – Intruz – przemknęło jej przez głowę i gdyby nie panowanie nad sobą, wybuchnęłaby płaczem. Ale w tej chwili podszedł do niej Waldemar, widocznie wzburzony, jednak z dobrze udanym spokojem podał jej ramię i rzekł z wytworną uprzejmością: – Pozwoli pani, przedstawię ją mej babce. Stefcia machinalnie pozwoliła się prowadzić do odległej kanapki. Podniósłszy oczy, zo- baczyła pogodną twarz pana Macieja i poważną, arystokratyczną postać księżnej. Wtem zabrzmiał znowu niski głos ordynata. – Droga babciu, przedstawiam ci pannę Stefanię Rudecka, o której słyszałaś od Luci. Księżna powstała z kanapki i podając Stefci rękę rzekła z ujmującym uśmiechem: – Bardzo mi miło panią poznać. Istotnie Lucia mi o pani opowiadała. Jest zachwycona swą kierowniczką. Stefcia zręcznie pochyliła się i ucałowała rękę staruszki, przepojona wdzięcznością i dziwną otuchą. W oczach starej kobiety zamigotało zdziwienie. Uśmiechnięta, dotknęła ustami włosów dziewczyny, po czym usiadła, wskazując jej obok stojący fotelik. Rozpytywała ją uprzejmie o rodzinę i czy jest zadowolona z Luci. Rozmowę podtrzymywał pan Maciej. Na wszystkich obecnych zachowanie się ordynata i powitanie z księżną zrobiło wrażenie. Spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni. Księżna Podhorecka wstała podając rękę nauczycielce. Co to jest i czemu się sufit nie wali? Zwłaszcza hrabia Trestką i hrabina Ćwilecka nie mogli tego pojąć. Hrabina, patrząc na księżnę, rozmawiającą z jakąś tam nauczycielką, wzruszyła ramionami. Gniewała się, że Waldemar ją pominął, nie przedstawiając Stefci. Nie szło jej o osobę, lecz pominięcie siebie uważała za lekceważenie. Podanie ramienia nauczycielce przez ordynata wydało się hrabinie rażącym. Rzuciła kilka spojrzeń na Stefcię, a widząc, że jest bardzo ładna, zaczęła szeptać do siedzącego jak mumia męża. Na dużych ustach miała zjadliwy uśmiech. Do uszu pani Idalii doleciał jeden wyraz: maitressemaitresse (fr.) – nauczycielka (także: kochanka), lecz udała, że go nie słyszy; poruszając nerwowo brwią, kończyła rozmowę ze swym sąsiadem. Tymczasem przy małym stoliku panna Rita, opowiedziawszy Waldemarowi spór z Trestką, usłyszała pochwałę swych koni. Hrabia zaczął rozmawiać z ordynatem, a Rita podeszła do księżnej i żywo podając rękę Stefci, rzekła z wesołym uśmiechem: – Ponieważ nikt nas nie zapoznał ze sobą, więc ja sama dopełniam tej ceremonii. Margeryta Szeliga we własnej osobie. Pewno pani o mnie jeszcze nie słyszała, bo długi czas awanturowałam się w Wiedniu. Stefcia, powstawszy, uścisnęła rękę młodej panny. – Owszem, Lucia mi o pani mówiła z wielkim zachwytem. – Tak? Widzę, że Lucia to mały reporter okolicy, wszystkich informuje. Zabieram panią do naszego towarzystwa. Tu grono bardzo szanowne, lecz tam chyba weselsze. Ciocia i dziadzio nic nie będą mieli przeciw temu, prawda? Księżna uprzejmie skinęła wytworną głową, a pan Maciej rzekł: – Owszem, wiemy, że pani potrafi zabawić, i tym śmielej polecamy jej pannę Stefanię. Po chwili Stefcia siedziała przy małym stoliku, gdzie zebrało się więcej osób. Wśród wesołej rozmowy przywykała do towarzystwa. Drażniły ją błyszczące binokle Trestki wciąż na nią skierowane, zaciekawiała zimna postać hrabianki Ćwileckiej. Panna Rita wciągnęła ją do ogólnej rozmowy tym łatwiej, że Stefci nie zbywało na dowcipie. Wyglądała najskromniej, ale bardzo ładnie, w jasnopopielatej batystowej sukni, ubranej granatową wstążką. Na twarzy miała żywe rumieńce, oczy w pysznych obsłonach rzęs błyszczały wesoło, kwitły pąsowe usta. Panna Rita spoglądała na nią z przyjemnością, reszta osób mniej więcej obojętnie. Trestka ciekawie przyglądał się Stefci, jakby chcąc dojrzeć jej wady. Zbadał dokładnie jej rysy, oczy, sposób mówienia, uczesania i przyznał w duchu, że jest możliwa. – Pas mal, pas malPas mal (fr.) – niezła – mruczał do siebie, uważając to za wielką pochwałę. Obejrzał krój sukni i pokręcił głową zdziwiony, że nauczycielka może być tak gustownie ubrana. Zajęty oględzinami zapomniał chwilowo, że przegrał sprawę o konie. Panna Rita przypomniała mu ją, pytając ordynata: – Panie Waldemarze, jak się mają pańskie muzy z Apollinem! – Doskonale – odrzekł ordynat, siadając obok Stefci. – One mają piękność prawdziwie olimpijską, niezmienną. – Jakie to muzy? – spytała Stefcia. – Towarzyszki Apolla – wtrącił hrabia Trestka. – Czy pani nie wie? – Owszem, panie hrabio, znam dobrze mitologię. Zwróciła się do Waldemara: – Czy to pańskie konie noszą nazwę muz? – Tak. Pani nawet zna te konie. – A którymi pan dziś przyjechał? Nigdy nie mogę ich dokładnie rozpoznać. Wszystkie są czarne jak aksamit lyoński. Waldemar uśmiechnął się. – Dziś przyciągnęły mnie: Klio, Melpomenę, Urania i Terpsychora. – Prawda, jak to ładnie brzmi? – zawołała panna Rita – w drugiej czwórce jest Talia, Ka- liopa, Euterpe i Polihymnia, a Erato jest wierzchówką pana. – Tę znam dobrze – rzekła Stefcia – na niej pan najczęściej przyjeżdża. – Pani ją zauważyła? Prawda, że cacko? – Bardzo ładna. – To nic. Nie widziała pani jeszcze Apollina. Ja go po prostu kocham – egzaltowała się panna Rita. Zaśmiali się wszyscy. – Tylko sportsmenkę mogą nawiedzać podobne uczucia– rzekł ktoś z grupy towarzystwa rozmawiającego dalej. – Muszę go przyprowadzić do Słodkowic: będziemy mieli częściej wizyty pani – żarto- wał ordynat. – Powinien pan pannie Ricie ofiarować jego portret. – Albo odlać z brązu. – Co znowu! Straciłby nie mając właściwej barwy. – No więc z czarnego marmuru. – Śmiejcie się państwo, śmiejcie, a wszyscy go podziwiacie. – Prócz mnie – rzekł hrabia Trestka poprawiając binokle. – Bo pan ma limfatyczne gusta i dlatego wystarczają panu perszerony i te obrzydłe meklemburgi. Apollo w stajni pańskiej wyglądałby jak najezdnik. – To samo powiem o pani anglikach. Panna Rita rozpoczęła kłótnię na dobre. Waldemar popatrzył w oczy Stefci i rzekł wesoło: – Teraz mogą Słodkowce wylecieć w powietrze, a ta para nie przestanie debatować o stajni. Jak się tych dwoje sportsmenów spotka, już o niczym innym nie mówią i zawsze się kłócą, tak jak pani ze mną. – Ja się z panem nie kłócę. – Ale mnie pani tyranizuje. Bałem się tu jechać przez cały tydzień. – Ach, jakiż pan bojaźliwy! – No cóż? Tak mnie pani energicznie wyprawiła z lasu, potem przy obiedzie zostałem zlynchowany, nie chciała mię pani pożegnać. Czy to wszystko nie mogło odstraszyć?... Ale zatęskniłem do swego tyrana i oto jestem. Stefcia przygryzła wargi. Postanowiła nie odpowiadać na zaczepki w obawie, by kto nie usłyszał. Ale w salonie panował gwar licznych rozmów, a siedząca obok panna Rita fechtowała się na słowa z Trestką tak zawzięcie, że nic ich więcej nie obchodziło. Waldemar zauważył niepokój Stefci, spostrzegł wzrok szukający Luci i rzekł z przekąsem: – Chce się pani uzbroić przeciw mnie w niewinność, jak Twardowski przed Mefistofelesem, ale Lucia już, niestety, za duża na rolę, jaką pani chce jej w tej chwili przeznaczyć. Stefci zadrgały usta do śmiechu. Waldemar mówił dalej: – Ja tęskniłem za swą prześladowczynią, ale pani pewno błagała Boga, abym jak najdłużej się nie zjawiał. – Przeciwnie, chciałam, aby pan prędzej przyjechał. Na twarzy Waldemara błysnęło zaciekawienie. – Doprawdy!... O Boże! czemuż nie wiedziałem! Stefcia spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Oczekiwałam pańskiego przyjazdu, ponieważ dziadek pana tęsknił i zaczynał już dostawać melancholii. – To znaczy, że pani pragnęła mego przyjazdu dla dziadka, nie dla siebie. – Spodziewam się. że “pragnęła” – to za silne. Po prostu oczekiwałam. – Oto rozczarowanie! Miałem już złudzenie raju, tymczasem jestem jak dawniej w czyśćcu. Stefcia zaśmiała się. On patrzył na nią badawczo, z uśmieszkiem na pełnych, zmysłowych ustach. Po chwili rzekł przyciszonym głosem: – Pani dziś cudownie wygląda. Czuję, że tracę głowę. – Panie ordynacie! – zawołała rozgniewana dziewczyna. – Słucham panią! – podchwycił z żartobliwymi ognikami w oczach. Stefcia zacięła usta. Dawniej odpowiedziałaby mu z gniewem, lecz teraz była względem niego dobrze usposobiona... Przy tym bawiła ją jego mina. Brwi miał podniesione, szybko poruszały mu się nozdrza, z każdego rysu twarzy wyzierał tłumiony śmiech. Odpowiedziała: – Zaczynam żałować, że prosiłam Boga o pański przyjazd. Przez sympatię dla starszego pana Michorowskiego zaszkodziłam sobie... – Młodym Michorowskim jak miksturą – dokończył. – Zgadł pan – zaśmiała się. – Ja zaś jestem pewny, że pani mię oczekiwała nie dla melancholii dziadka, lecz z powodu własnej tęsknoty. Czy tak? Zajrzał jej w oczy zuchwale. – Widzę, że w pańskim towarzystwie najbezpieczniej dla mnie być milczącą, gdyż inaczej pan staje się zbyt wesołym. – A pani zaraz wysuwa pazurki, łapięta śliczne, ale ostre – odrzekł z grymasem. – O czym państwo tak poufnie rozprawiają? – spytał z ironią hrabia Trestka, skierowując na Stefcię binokle. Waldemar odrzekł swobodnie: – Mówiliśmy o innym sporcie. Prosiłem właśnie pannę Stefanię, aby nam zagrała. – Pani grywa na cymbałkach? – zapytał Trestka kpiącym tonem. – Nie, panie, nie grywam na cymbałkach – odparła Stefcia z taką samą intonacją głosu. – A to szkoda, bo to ma ładny ton. Waldemar ściągnął brwi. Zakipiało w nim. Spojrzał na Trestkę z góry i rzekł z odpowiednim akcentem: – Posądzałem pana o lepszy smak i większą subtelność... ucha. Trestka zrozumiał. Zbladł ze złości. Panna Rita uśmiechnęła się i widząc zakłopotanie hrabiego, rzekła do Stefci: – Popieram prośbę pana Waldemara. Stanowczo nam pani coś zagra. Ja, niestety, nie grywam, lecz pasjami lubię muzykę. – Owszem, pani, ale trochę potem. – Tak, zbyt jest głośno, a muzyka lubi ciszę. – Bo łatwiej wówczas odnajduje nerwy i gra na nich. – dodał Waldemar. Kamerdyner zapalił lampy. Panna Rita stanęła w oknie, patrząc na wąski, świetlanozłoty pasek wschodzącego księżyca. Na tle szarych barw wieczornego nieba pięknie wyglądała czarna wstęga lasu z tym odłamkiem złota, strojącym czuby drzew, jak błyszczący ryngraf na piersi zakutego w ciężką zbroję rycerza. Panna Rita zachwycała się głośno; Stefcia i parę osób jeszcze podeszło do okna. Waldemar, wezwany przez Lucię, poszedł do sali jadalnej, gdyż pani Elzonowska chciała go widzieć.